


Teddy Bear [Drarry POV]

by thejewelstateofmind



Series: Teddy Bears and Drarry Affairs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable family, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Potter-Malfoy Family, comedic, cuteness, explicit sex (only in chapter 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewelstateofmind/pseuds/thejewelstateofmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco finally have some much needed alone time together while Pansy babysits Scorpius.</p><p>Short prequel and side story to original Teddy Bear fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> \- Chapter 1 for domestic fluff and the events leading up to "Teddy Bear" fic.  
> \- Chapter 2 for da secccccc (snippet teased in, ya guessed it, "Teddy Bear").
> 
> Hope I proof read properly... e_e 
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco and Harry realised they had become boring one night after Harry had put their little Scorpius to sleep. Harry had melted into their bed and closed his eyes in bliss. Draco had finished his usual night time shower and slipped on his silk bottoms, then plodded into the bedroom and gracefully slid under the sheets.  
  
“Mm, did Scorp go to sleep all right?” Draco asked in a soft whisper and pecked Harry’s lips once before wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and nuzzling into his neck.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said with a content smile, his nose turned into Draco’s soft hair, deeply breathing in his delicious scent.  
  
“Well, goodnight,” they yawned in unison.  
  
It wasn’t until precisely 1 minute later that Draco’s eyes shot wide open and Harry let out a groan.  
  
“Harry, when did we get so fucking boring?” Draco said, as if actually in pain by how sexless their life had become. He leaned a bit away from Harry, even though he couldn't see his face in the dark, while Harry reached out to stroke Draco’s hip, head still laid on his pillow.  
  
Harry sighed. “I know what you mean, love. I used to want to ravage you every moment and every night but now—”  
  
Draco shot him a warning glare (he knew).  
  
“—I was going to say that now it’s like all I care about is that Scorpius is peacefully asleep, and that you’re in my arms and we can both relax and get some rest after a long day,” Harry said honestly.  
  
Draco rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling while Harry’s hand moved to softly stroke his bare chest.  
  
“I know exactly what you mean. I see it the same way, I mean, I'm just so bone-tired after work, when I take Scorpius off your hands for a day, I'm just content by the end of the day making sure he's happy. Harry, you know I love you. You’re amazing and very sexy; more often than not I forget to indulge you and I’m so fucking sorry.” Draco had taken Harry's hand and was softly pressing kisses against his palm and fingers.  
  
“No, no, well I’m sorry because likewise,” Harry said, choked with emotion. He leaned in to give Draco a peck. “You’re stunning and brilliant and incredibly sexy, and I’m not showing you enough appreciation. I do love you so much, Draco.”  
  
“We’re both at fault for neglecting each other. Ugh! Is this what full time work does to our sex life? Or is it also diminished now that we have a child? Like I can’t even concentrate or imagine any sexcapades we could have together in case Scorpius interrupts and we burn our baby’s eyes and scar him for life—like we almost did when he was 4, for Merlin’s sake! Oh Harry, what do we do?” Draco groaned and put his head hands over his eyes.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Harry rubbed Draco’s stomach and kissed along his chest and collarbone before moving onto his lips, soothing his imminent break down. “Firstly and honestly, it’s not wrong of us to have Scorpius always at the forefront of our thoughts, okay? He’s our child after all, the love of my life—”  
  
“I thought I was the love of your life.”  
  
“—in a familial way, Draco. Well, you’re both the loves of my life. I love you first and foremost as my soulmate, husband, life partner, and lover, obviously.”  
  
Pleased with that response Draco pulled Harry down to kiss him deeply.  
  
“I feel the same,” Draco murmured against his lips, nibbling at Harry’s bottom lip affectionately.  
  
“How about we ask someone to babysit Scorp?” Harry suggested. “I mean we haven’t needed anyone because I’ve been the stay-at-home dad since he was born and your workload blew up with your promotion but maybe occasionally… we can have some time to ourselves and indulge _our_ needs and wants, instead of worrying over Scorpius?”  
  
“Yes. Yes,” Draco nodded. “Okay, let’s do that. I should be good for a break this weekend. We’ll ask Pansy, I know Hermione and Ron wouldn’t mind even with their kids but Scorpius hasn’t seen Pans in a while, should be good with her.”  
  
“You’re brilliant, you know that?” Harry smiled and Draco cuddled back into his arms, their lips brushing together.  
  
“I always love to hear you say it,” Draco beamed.  
  
Harry started to press harder against Draco but his advance was met with a little resistance when he tried to reach down and touch his husband.  
  
“Um, Harry, please know that I think you’re so hot and as much as I really do want you to touch me right now I am just so tired,” Draco said regretfully, offering a pathetic laugh.  
  
“I get it, I get it,” Harry chuckled, giving his husband one last deep kiss. “S'no harm, love. Shall save it for the weekend, yeah?”  
  
“Fuck yeah,” Draco responded softly and promptly fell asleep.

 

***

 

The next morning, just as Draco tried to untangle himself from Harry to go shower and get ready for work, Harry pulled him back into bed and snogged him silly.  
  
“Good morning, love,” Harry said with a smile and sat up a bit.  
  
“ _Good morning,_ indeed,” Draco said breathlessly and licked his lips, not even aware of the moment Harry had cast a refreshing charm on their mouths. “That was hot.”  
  
Harry smirked, then got out of bed himself and took the time to stretch.  
  
Draco had a few seconds to admire his husband’s body before heading into the bathroom.  
  
“I’m looking forward to properly ravishing you on the weekend,” Harry called after him.  
  
“Likewise,” Draco responded and bit his lip just fantasizing about what was to come (both of them, multiple times, Draco planned).  
  
Harry walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth next to Draco was doing the same (a refreshing charm just wasn't enough).  
  
Harry playfully bumped his hip against Draco who responded in kind. They started poking each other until Draco accidentally poked too hard at a sensitive area and Harry spat out his toothbrush.  
  
“Sorry,” Draco grinned, not really sorry at all.  
  
Harry gave him a sly look and rinsed out his mouth. “Oh, don’t forget to ask Pansy to babysit, yeah? Oh, ah, my Scorpius senses are tingling. Dad on duty, here I go!”  
  
Harry’s ‘Scorpius senses’ were the alarms he’d set up around Scorpius to alert him as to when their boy woke up or was in need of them.  
  
Leaving a kiss to Draco’s cheek and a light smack on his ass, Draco smiled as Harry walked out.   
  
After showering and changing Draco Accio’d a pen and paper, quickly penned the plea to Pansy and owled it off. Draco belatedly realised he could have just texted on his mobile—brilliant device, really—as the ringing that came from their bedroom reminded him he did actually own one. **  
****  
**_“Wow, I know you think your owl needs exercise but owling is so last century, darling. And of course I’ll babysit for you two! Leave you two to have yourselves a sex-filled weekend, my pleasure!_ _Well...your pleasure, really,_ _”_ Pansy teased over the line. __  
  
“Pansy, please,” Draco snorted, placing the phone down on the counter and turning it on speaker momentarily so he could fix his hair.  
  
“Pansy please,” she mocked, “ _oh please, I remember when you were always practically wet for Potter. It’s no use convincing me you’re_ not _thirsty for him especially now that you know you’ll have time to shag.”_ __  
  
Draco blushed at that. Sure, he had told Pansy _many_ details about getting together with Potter who so easily became _Harry_ _—_ especially the first year when he’d thought his obsession was satiated, only to make way for love to fill its place. And oh how Draco had fallen deeply in love with Harry Potter; wanting to be connected physically and emotionally to such an intimate extent, as much as he could, any time he could.  
  
“Yes, well, anyway, actually, could you come over to babysit instead? We’ll set up our guest bedroom for you for Saturday night. I’m planning to take Harry out and treat him. He’s always cooped up at home taking care of Scorp,” Draco said, nodding minutely in approval at his pristine condition in the mirror.  
  
_“Sure thing, darling, you can count on me,”_ Pansy assured him.  
  
“Thanks Pans, you’re the best. See you on Saturday,” Draco said with a relieved smile.  
  
_“See you then_ — _o_ _ _h__ shit, my muffins are burning! Well, say hi to Harry and my sweet Scorpius for me!” She said in a sing-song voice and promptly hung up the phone.  
  
Looking perfect, Draco grabbed his phone and suitcase then made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Upon entering he immediately cooed at his baby boy. “Good morning, my beautiful boy!”  
  
Scorpius who was sitting up against the counter smiled happily and made grabby hands at him.  
  
“Daddy!” Scorpius cheered and giggled under Draco’s kisses. “Looky, pancakes!”  
  
“Mm, yes, smells delicious. Oh and your Auntie Pansy says hi, she’ll be seeing you this weekend.”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
Draco rounded the kitchen counter and gently pressed himself up against Harry who was stacking the pancakes in front of Scorpius. Placing his chin on Harry’s shoulder and kissing behind his ear, Draco informed him that Pansy agreed to come over to babysit as he was taking Harry out for a weekend surprise treat.  
  
Harry’s flushed, happy face was gorgeous as he turned around and gave Draco a tight hug and whispered an excited ‘thank you, love.’  
  
He turned back around to finish his pancake masterpiece and Draco sat on the left side of Scorpius. Harry then levitated their food to land in front of them, which always delighted Scorpius.  
  
Harry joined them after a few counts, sitting to the right of Scorpius and reached across, behind Scorpius, to grab Draco’s hand and press a loving and appreciative kiss to his knuckles.  
  
"Let's dig in then, shall we?" 


	2. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate times are imminent as Draco whisks Harry away to give them some very much needed alone time, leaving Pansy to babysit Scorpius for them.
> 
> Last chapter/part duex of Teddy Bear [Drarry POV]!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL ACCIDENTALLY POSTED THIS CHAPTER TO THE ORIGINAL FIC.
> 
> (Edit: And then I posted without any italics/inflections of certain words or sentences, whatta fail. All fixed now.)
> 
> Anyway, I’m sorry I broke Apparition laws. Also sorry for being a rubbish researcher; failing to paint the setting of a story, I just went for cliche and vague details, wehh. One day when it’s not just a basic pwp, I will practise being more descriptive with setting.

“You’ll call us in case of an emergency, yes?” Draco asked.

“Like if anything happens to Scorpius... If he feels sick, if he misses us terribly...” Harry voiced his worries, clutching tightly at the one shared luggage they were bringing.

“Harry,” Draco chided.

“Yes, yes, you worrywarts, I know the drill. Trust me, nothing horrible is going to happen. I won’t be baking, okay? Honestly, somehow I always burn the things I bake… but I can cook!”

Draco and Harry let out a chuckle, knowing it was true. But Pansy was a true jewel; she had told Draco not to allow Harry to prepare them lunch or dinner and to just get himself ready for a fun weekend.

“Okay, Scorp’s still eating breakfast, but thanks again Pansy, we owe you,” Harry gushed.

“Any time boys. You two go have your _fun_ ,” Pansy winked and both Draco and Harry’s flushed faces spoke of their excitement for themselves.

“ _Oh_ , we definitely will,” Draco murmured with a leer in Harry’s direction.

They both kissed Pansy’s cheek in goodbye then Draco took Harry’s waist, sent a wink Pansy’s way, and Disapparated to their weekend sex destination.

 

***

 

Their weekend sex destination happened to be Paris, Harry found out upon arrival. 

“Draco, you shouldn’t have! You took us to the City of Love?” said Harry, with a little bit of teasing in his tone.

“Well, you’ve never been, have you,” Draco stated simply. Harry was smiling lovingly at Draco and gently squeezed his hand.

“You spoil me,” Harry murmured, pecking Draco’s lips.

“Someone has to,” Draco said with a smile. “Come, let us check in at our hotel. It's right over here.”

“Draco… you really shouldn’t have.“ Harry gaped at the luxurious hotel in front of them then leaned in close to whisper to Draco. “We’re basically here to have sex, you could have chosen a motel close to home and I'd be happy.”

“Pfft, please, so not the point. You deserve the best of everything, Harry,” Draco merely said, earning him a passionate kiss from Harry. “ _Mm, oh yes_ , more of those please.”

“Definitely more where they came from for you. Where’s our room?” Harry asked, belatedly licking his lips.

Draco smirked and briefly looked up. “You already know.”

Harry had suspected, really.

They were in the top suite, of course.

Once they had checked in at the reception and handed in their small luggage bag for hotel staff to deliver to their room, Draco entwined his fingers with Harry and kissed his knuckles.

Shooting Harry a contented smile, eyes laced with love and desire, Draco whispered into his lover's ear, “I was thinking we could go check out the pool and spa area for now, then head to our bedroom for some _unwinding_ activities before dinner, if you understand my meaning. What say you, Potter?”

“I say, lead the way, Malfoy.”

 

***

 

“Yessss, Draco, _ohh, mm... right there, oh yeah...”_ Harry moaned softly, his body melting under the touch of his lover.

After a good, long soak in the spa (and a heavy make out session on the way to their room), Draco had immediately dragged Harry to their bed, pushed him down on his stomach, and started making work of his husband’s body.

“This oil is really good, yeah? One my personal concoctions. It serves two purposes, I’m sure you can guess it’s other use,” Draco smiled, kneading his hands into a particularly tight knot in Harry's back.

“I love your massages... oh, Draco,” Harry moaned, “you’re so good with your hands...”

Draco grinned, “yes, well, only for you, my love.”

Harry could only moan more, “ _mm_ , ahh, I feel so much better, thank you.”

“And you're done, love. I can’t-or well, no, I can believe you were so knotted up. I wish that I—”

“No, no wishes, no what if’s or I should have done this or should have done that, okay?” Harry chided softly, pecking him on the lips.

“Right. Well, do remind me to give you weekly massages. Being that tense isn’t good for you.” Draco looped his arms around Harry’s neck and looked deeply into his eyes before kissing him.

Harry sucked at Draco's bottom lip before pulling back and smiling. “So, about that oil’s other use...”

“Yes, not only an excellent massage oil—also an equally excellent lube,” Draco said with a smirk.

Harry’s smile turned sly. “Give it here, then.”

 

***

 

Pulling back, Harry licked his lips; saliva, lube, and Draco's pre-cum was hanging off his mouth and chin.

"Get your mouth back on me, Potter, or in me, either one," Draco said with a playful pout, panting a bit with his legs spread out, his cheeks as flushed as his cock.

“You know, as delicious as you are, Draco, I do feel hungry, for actual food,” Harry said honestly while eyeing his handy work on his husband's body (multiple, dark hickey's across his chest and neck; not to mention the mess he made of Draco's lower half).

Draco glanced at him with a raised brow. “Okay, and what do you suppose we do about the state I’m in? Are you really going to leave me hanging?”

Harry smiled cheekily being Accio-ing a certain object from their luggage.

“Harry Potter-Malfoy, you did not bring me a butt plug for our sex-weekend getaway,” Draco gasped, as if truly scandalised, his eyes glinting.

“Do you even hear yourself right now?” Harry smirked, knowing his husband would be excited to wear one out.

With looks of encouragement given from Draco, Harry pushed the plug inside Draco, whose eyes fluttered a bit in pleasure.

Then Draco stood up, tested the plug, and began to change after spelling himself clean, his cock left half hard. “Well, okay, fine, let’s go for some fine dining and flirt shamelessly over and _under_ the dinner table. Save dessert for our rooms, yes?”

“ _Fuck yes_.”

 

***

 

It was a good thing that Draco decided to skip their dessert course. No matter how much he loved the decadent chocolate specials Paris had to offer and wanted Harry to sample, nothing was more delectable and desirable than seeing Harry at near-breaking point after Draco had gone about sensually consuming the food in front of him, all the while teasing at Harry's groan with his foot. Likewise for Harry looking at Draco, who'd barely finished one glass of wine and whose eyes kept closing due in part to, Harry suspected, the plug inside Draco. Both men were raging hard and so turned on that they'd acted like two immature school boys (they once were) competing to see who could run faster while trying to hold each other back as they made their way back to their room.

Filthy, slurping sounds of oral sex bounced off the walls; Harry under Draco with his tongue lapping at Draco's balls and his hole while Draco grinded his hips down on Harry's chest, his mouth sucking on Harry's weeping cock.

Draco pulled off Harry and gasped out, “Harry, hurry, get inside me now.”

“Patience,” Harry teased, tugging Draco's cock back to tongue the slit.

Draco’s gripped Harry's hips in both pleasure and frustration and he panted heavily. “Don’t forget your own words the next time I eat out your— _fuck,_ Harry!”

It wasn’t that Draco had forgotten how much pleasure Harry could inflict upon his body, but Draco's nerves were already electrified. He was more sensitive and further susceptible to drowning in pleasure accumulated from their earlier activities and the plug that had been in Draco.

Draco didn’t waste time and fucked himself back on Harry’s fingers currently playing with his ass, finding the right spot.

“I was fucking wide open since an hour ago, Potter, do...make...h-haste.” Draco’s eyes rolled to the back of his head momentarily as Harry curled his finger perfectly inside Draco and hollowed his cheeks around him at the same time. It took all of Draco’s control to not come then and there.

“Fuck, you’re dripping wet.” Draco barely heard Harry say giddily, his ears basically ringing.

Draco’s body, shaking above Harry, was more than ready. If Harry entered him now, he would not last.

Just as the pleasure was cresting, it slowly seeped away as Harry’s completely pulled off, gently pushing Draco on his side while Harry got out from under him.

“Harry!” Draco whined, grabbing at Harry’s arm desperately, trying to get him to lean over him and slip his fucking cock in already.

Silencing him with his lips, Harry drove his tongue in.  

“Oh, Harry...  _please_ ,” Draco practically sobbed into Harry mouth, his body trembling beautifully in his grip.

Then Harry snapped.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.”

Harry slipped in with total ease and moaned as Draco’s body completely accepted him the way it always did, ever since the very first time.

“ _There_ you are,” Draco moaned in response, chuckling breathlessly, almost crying out ‘ _fucking finally._ ’

“Ohh, I’ve missed this.”

They were both breathing heavily, silently relishing the feel of each other’s body in an (almost) unhurried and uninterrupted moment.

With no warning Harry pulled out almost his whole length before slamming back into Draco whose back arched incredibly as he screamed in pleasure.

Harry thrusted into Draco relentlessly thereafter, unable to speak any longer and completely taken over by the carnal desire to devour the man he loved.

“W-wait, I’m so close,” Draco whined.

_Now, now, do it, come—_

Harry had thrust to the hilt inside Draco who was so close to coming when they both froze abruptly at the loud ring that pierced through their love making.

“Nooooooo,” Draco groaned, a few tears actually falling out of sheer frustration.

“Shit!” Harry growled, licked at Draco’s salty tears, then he Accio’d the phone from one their pants’ pocket.

 _Pansy_ , the screen read.

Draco’s orgasm having temporarily ebbed away once again, he watched in utter frustration as Harry answered the phone. 

 _It could be an emergency_ , Draco reasoned.

“What?” Harry rasped out, staring mesmerised down at Draco’s gorgeous, flushed body. “We’re kinda busy here, Pans...”

“ _Mmph,_  w-wait, Harry, fuck!” Draco stiffened as Harry flexed his thighs. “She’s gonna hear, let up a bit! Is it an... _mmm, ohh_ , an emergency? _Nghhh_.”

Harry had opted to shallowly thrust in Draco who tried not to be annoyed at Pansy who was taking care of Scorpius at this very moment.

Then Harry stopped moving, cocked his head to the side and seemed to be listening intently to something before drawing his eyebrows in.

“Oh, wait, is that Scorpius crying?” Harry asked.

Before hearing that Draco had squeezed his hole around Harry’s cock quite tightly with impatience.

“ _Fuck, uhhh nn_ , no, Draco, don’t squeeze!” Harry tapped at Draco’s chest, gesturing to the phone. “I hear our baby crying, w-wait, wait, is something wrong? What’s happening with Scorp?!”

Oh. Draco did stop then, propping himself on his elbows and groping at Harry’s chest to make him put the phone on speaker.

Pansy’s voice along with Scorpius’ crying in the background carried through: “ _Ah no, not really, it’s not really an emergency! I’m so sorry to disturb you guys but Scorpius is crying over wanting his teddy bear? I mean I gave him the bear toy he always has but he’s still crying for his teddy bear. Do you have a different bear toy, I tried Accio but—_ ”

Draco snorted, flopping back on the bed while Harry gave a chuckle. 

“Oh, sorry Pans, Teddy Bear is actually Teddy Lupin, his cousin. His teddy bear that you gave him is just named Teddy,” Harry replied with a smile directed Draco.

“ _So you’re saying Scorp wants his cousin to cuddle with..._ ” Pansy trailed off.

“M _hm_ —” Harry’s voice broke as Draco gently pushed Harry back so he could Accio some water, causing Harry to slip out of him. With a mouthed ‘sorry, parched’ Draco just as quickly wriggled back and pushed Harry back inside. “ _Merlin, oh Draco, uhhh_ -oh, er, yes, Pans, yes, sorry, Scorpius wants Teddy over. Just _hnnng_ , oh, actually Teddy’s coming over tomorrow. Say some tripe to make him stop crying and be good and go sleep. Please, Pans, thanks!” 

“C’mon, hurry up and fuck me harder, Harry!” Draco moaned loudly and dramatically, just to tease Pansy before the line cut. He was truly relieved Scorpius would be fine though

“That was mean,” Harry scolded without any real annoyance, leaning back over Draco.

“We’re literally in the middle of sex. I haven’t come once yet despite all the times I’ve been so close to coming,” Draco said with a snort, attaching his mouth to Harry's neck and roaming his hands over his back and through his hair. 

Harry smirked unbeknownst to Draco before thrusting forward not at all gently in response.

Draco moaned, “now _that’s_ more like it.”

 

***

 

“I wonder how Scorp’s doing,“ Harry murmured after his fifth orgasm and Draco’s seventh that night—or into the early morning (they weren’t sure)—after several drawn out sessions of love making.

“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco huffed halfheartedly, feeling boneless, and slowly turned his back on him (he tried to, for dramatic effect).

“Ha ha, I’m kidding! I know he’s safe with Pansy. C'mon let's have some nice post-coital pillow talk,” Harry said and repeatedly pressed kisses against Draco’s shoulder to appease him, knowing he wasn’t actually annoyed.

"Mmm, can't. You've fucked me stupid," Draco said with a happy sigh.

“I love you, Draco, so much,” Harry whispered suddenly; fiercely, lovingly. “Thank you for doing this for me—for _us_.”

“I love you too, Harry. Anything for you. We needed this,” Draco replied, turning and nuzzling Harry's neck and snuggling into his arms.

Harry was drifting into proper unconsciousness when Draco's whispered his name softly and brought him back momentarily.

“You know," Draco began, "I do actually want those desserts now that I’ve had my fill of you.”

Harry snorted softly and whispered a promise of ‘ _tomorrow_ ’.

Completely sated they were both lulled to sleep by the beating of each other’s hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drarry POV done and dusted. Lame ending, ik, but that’s it bc the next morning they slept in after having overdid it. They did end up eating those desserts before they went back home to Scorpius, however.
> 
> Sorry for skipping out on details and actually shirking from writing the full sex scene/s. This is my first time publishing a sex scene haaaaahahaha. I wanted to keep it light, funny/cute, lovey dovey etc. Idk I can’t write ‘hot’ scenes aha I just love playful!Drarry.
> 
> Anyway, most stuff from here on out include Scorpius/focus on their lives with him so look forward to that. Bookmark or subscribe if you’re interested in that. Follow me if you want @ jewel-imagines  on tumblr. Any teaser pics will be released there and final comics go up there before on here. 
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought up so many other little picture/comic snippets depicting something/s in the lives of the Potter-Malfoy family (majority v cute Scorpius + 1 angst moment before having Scorpius) and I'm excited to share them with you guys eventually, when I have time to make them, but all ideas are noted down to be made one day—NO MATTER WHAT!
> 
> I might ask for your requests on day when the list I already have is finished. Until then, I appreciate any feedback :) Feel free to subscribe to this or bookmark the series if you ever want to come back to it ~


End file.
